


Yes You Are

by Larissaloki



Category: Marvel
Genre: I’m sorry tony, Loki possessed, M/M, Merchant of Death, Mind control Loki, Tony is in deepshit, dark themes, first time smut, non-con, not Thor: Ragnorok compliant, not infinity wars compliant, so proceed with caution, this is what happens when I let others talk be into weird shit, titeniron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: Tony is desired by someone unexpected.





	Yes You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?! So this clusterfuck of a fic was inspired by someone on tumblr. I’m not entirely pleased with how this turned out. First time doing smut in fics outside of rps so please no mean criticising on that! I love Tony really! Honest!

Tony whined into the spider gag, panting through the mind-numbing pleasure tinged with pain that was being inflicted upon him. The bed he lay on was covered in soft fur covers that stilled smelt like woodland and that weird animal smell. Right then his brain couldn’t function enough to pinpoint the specific animal if he tried, not even if a gun was held to his head. 

Laid on his stomach, head to the side to be able to breathe through his nose as drool pooled under his cheek soaking the furs beneath. Arms tied behind his back securely o that each hand was holding the opposite arms elbow, he couldn’t move apart from small wiggles of his shoulders. His legs were pulled apart to the point his muscles burnt and were secured by a bar to stop him from closing his legs to soon. 

Not to long ago he had stood proud, fully clothed as well. Loki had materialised in his home out in the wilderness that Tony had recently brought. A means to get away from the city after the entire Civil War fiasco. The place had minimal security features as it was that new. In fact Tony was just getting started on wiring in Jarvis when the rock of ages had turned up. Schooling his features Tony had simply stood to face the intruder. His mind firing at speed to find a way out of this situation should it go south. Honestly, the one time he leaves his suit behind! 

“What can I do for you reindeer games? Figured you were dead, or at least that was what Thor told us” Making his way to the semi stocked bar, Tony put as much distance between them. It would hopefully buy him time should he need to make a break for it. 

Chuckling somewhat in a bemused way, Loki takes a seat on a lavish sofa that was recently delivered that very morning. Spreading his arms along the back of the sofa he turns his attention to Tony, his lips twisted into a wicked smirk. 

“Thor is easy to fool. Child’s play truly.” 

“Uh huh…so what do you want rock of ages? A drink? Because that I can do, pick your poison and I’ll pour it.” Slowly Tony edged along the bar heading slowly to the other end. Just further along the wall is a secret passageway that leads to the outside. One of the few reasons he chose this place. Its old and rustic so that no one would suspect futuristic Stark would pick this place. Old enough to have secret passageways thankfully. 

“Actually, I came to pick up a package for my superior. You see he was quite impressed with you during the last battle” 

Confused, Tony narrows his eyes trying to make sense of that. Last battle? The last battle that had Loki in was…the Chitauri. But Thor had explained that Loki wasn’t in control of himself, that Loki was being directed by another through the sceptre. 

Hell, after the Hulk had swung him around his eyes, had changed to green, which Thor had said was Loki’s original eye colour. Not the Blue he had upon first meeting the chaotic sibling. 

A trickle of dread went down his spine as Tony took a sip, watching the seemingly relaxed Asgardian. Leaning forward a bit onto the counter Tony paid attention fully and looked at Loki’s eye. 

They were blue. Shit. 

Feeling sweat pool at the base of his spine and on his temples, Tony leaned back trying to keep himself calm. However, the smirk that twisted to something more dangerous told him it was pointless. Loki knew that Tony was smart, that he would be able to put it together. Now it was a game. 

A game to see if Tony could escape. A hunting game. 

“Sorry buddy, don’t have any packages here for you. Maybe it got sent to the tower address?” Tony kept his tone light as he moved to the other end of the bar and leaned his hip against it. He needed to take this slowly. Not make it obvious. 

Grinning Loki stood up fluidly and with grace that should have been near impossible. “Oh it’s here” he suddenly blinked out of existence and confused Tony took a step back, eyes darting around the room. His back hit a flesh wall and a sharp pain flared from his head as he fell to the floor unconscious. 

Not long later he woke to the position he is in now, fingers steadily pumping inside of him, stretching out his hole. His body burning and feeling heavy. No doubt drugs of some sort to keep him compliant. Fire seems to shoot his veins as he moans softly. He had caught the sight of Loki earlier and knew it was him stretching Tony. What confused Tony was that the god was completely dressed and seemed almost bored. 

One finger changed to two to three then four. Lube was thankfully practically poured on by the bottle to help with the slid. What humiliated Tony was that he couldn’t help but want more but he couldn’t move to give himself more. His leaking cock trapped under him buried in the furs, aching with the need to come but needing more stimulation. 

Lost in his inner pleads for more as he’s unable to talk, Tony nearly missed a door opening and closing behind him and to the right. Just out of his sight. Heavy footfalls seem to take their time to approach the bed. Straining his head as best as he could Tony tries to see who had just came in, he catches a inhumanly tall purple figure stood just to the side of Loki when Tony’s eyes slid shut as his prostate was jabbed. With a loud moan Tony pants more heavily as stars appear in his vision. 

“Look’s like I won’t have to punish you again Loki, you brought him just as I ordered.” The new voice was rough, deep and seems to resonate a certain amount of terror. Thankfully whatever was running through him kept any terror at bay. If anything it sent a pleasant shiver up Tony’s back making him shudder. 

“Of course sir. I have started the prep for you as well.” Loki’s cool tone held an alarmingly little passion. So vastly different from earlier and the last time Tony had met him. “My magic should hold for a while longer to keep him complaint as well my lord” 

“Excellent, go now” 

The fur bed moved a bit as Loki pulled away from Tony’s gaping hole making him whine and wiggle, trying to chase the fingers, and Loki got off the bed entirely. The door soon opening and closing again leaving the room silent apart from Tony’s ragged breathing. 

A large hand settled on Tony’s rump making him jump at the sudden contact. The hand seemed gentle for now as the bed dipped a lot under the new comers weight. 

“I’ve waited so long for this moment. To see the one that did the finishing blow on my army. I had thought that someone capable of that must be a worthy warrior to keep by my side. So I sent a few creatures to watch you Tony. My merchant of death” a dark laugh ruffled Tony’s hair as two thick fingers pushed in without warning. 

Back bowing as much as Tony could in his position, a cry being ripped from him as the unyielding fingers move, hard and fast. Almost impatiently. 

“The intel I received made me think, they don’t appreciate you on that pathetic planet. After all you’ve done and they still were not satisfied. Your teammates even left you for dead. And what a waste that would have been.” Whining louder Tony tried to squirm as the fingers pulled at his rim. Making open up wider than he’s ever been. It felt uncomfortable and his legs shook from it. 

“So I decided I wanted you, right here where I could show you how true appreciation Tony. You mind brilliant and have so much potential. I can help you reach that potential Tony” teeth sun into Tony’s shoulder, not breaking the skin but certainly hard enough to leave a wicked bruise later. Crying out, the pain from his neck nearly overshadowing the third finger being added. 

Oh god, Tony didn’t know how much more he could take. Each finger felt impossibly thick and the burning in his ass was trying to send red flag at him but..his mind seemed to deem it unimportant. The pain wasn’t important right then. He focused on the pleasurable haze that surrounded him instead. 

“That’s right Tony, accept it, accept me. Become mine” the voice of the being above him took a possessive tone. Tony could hear the sound of a bottle opening and a few moments later the fingers were tugged from his stretched hole and something even larger pressed against him. 

Breathe hitching, Tony tried to breath as the large cock (what else could it be?) pushed in steadily. Oh god to much. To much! Tony cried and squirmed the pleasure haze starting to fade a bit. The air seemed to be pushed out of him the more of the cock that was pushed in. Shaking his head, Tony felt tears falling from the feeling of his ass practically being split open to wide that should be possible. Above him he could hear the being grunted out in pleasure as he finally bottoms out. Stilling, they both tried to catch their breathe again. 

Teeth grazed Tony’s ear, hot breathe puffed against his face. “From now on the only name you will be calling is mine. Thanos.” The name sends a jolt through Tony who struggles a bit more. That name makes fear sit in his stomach heavily. He’s sure Thor had mentioned about Thanos before. Huffing out amused, Thanos places one of his massive hands on the middle of Tony’s back, over his bound hands.

Sufficiently pinned, Thanos moves slow but hard. Each thrust forcing Tony up the bed but the hand on his back pulling him back each time into the next thrust. Each thrust seemed to punch a cry out of Tony’s already burning throat. The spider gag making it impossible to breath properly. 

Thanos slowly speeds up as the pain eventually gives way to pleasure as his cock drags over Tony’s prostate. Tony’s own flagging dick starting to swell again at the sparks of pleasure. 

“So beautiful Tony” Thanos’s voice had gone slightly strained from the pleasure of Tony’s tight passage squeezing him each time he pulls back. “My bringer of death, oh I cannot wait to have you rule by my side. We will bring peace and mercy to each world” the word peace and mercy sounded obscene coming from the giant fucking Tony. The same giant that ordered the attack on his home world injuring and killing many. 

The gag is released and pulled out from Tony’s mouth as Thanos sets a much more punishing pace now. As if the talks of his plans turned him on. Swallowing as best as he can in between gasps and groans for breath Tony tries to speak passed the overwhelming sensations zipping through his body. He could feel his release coming fast much to his humiliation. 

“Nah…n-not yours…never” his words are cut off by a choked moan as a well aimed thrust caused his back to arch. Tony’s mouth falling open in a wordless scream as he came untouched. Above him Thanos moans appreciatively as Tony’s ass clenched down hard, a few more erratic painful thrusts more has Thanos own his stuttering to a stop as a wave of hot liquid fills Tony up. Making his already full body become to full. He could feel his stomach expanding to make room. 

“Oh, yes you are”


End file.
